What The Mamodos Had Taught Them
by AizSaku
Summary: Who won the Mamoto war for the king? What had Brago and Zatch taught Sherry and Kiyo in the fight? Find out... I write sucky summeries. finished
1. Remembering

What The Mamotos Had Taught Them

Chapter 1: Remembering

Flashback

The ground was so bare, without grass, no trees were in sight. Sherrie and Kiyo were standing in opposite sides, both gritting their teeth to the roots. Both were extremely sad and angry that they didn't make a move at the last minute. Suddenly, Kiyo spoke, "Sherrie, I always admired you. You and Brago. You both were stubborn and proud, but that proved nothing to me that you both were extremely determined. Now you proved to me by winning this fight, that when you decide something, you will keep going at it." Sherrie was surprised, but she said nothing…

End flashback

Sherrie sighed, she remembered what had happened. She had used her strongest spell against Zatch, and that had ended the fight. Brago had won. She remembered what she had to do stupidly. She could had held the fight until weeks later, at least she would had a last word with Brago before he and Zatch both disappeared to the Mamoto world… She was so stupid. Why couldn't she have thought about that then? Then she remembered, she would have lost if she didn't do what she did.

Sherrie looked up at the sky, the blue sky, always above them. Sherrie was sad, it had been 2 days sense the last fight for the Mamoto king had ended. It was a new future now, there was to hope for now. All the adventure had gone from the world. There was no more hoping for that they would beat the next Mamoto. There was no hoping that Brago was going to be Mamoto king. There was no more action going on… No more to hope for…

(At Kiyo's house)

Kiyo was ignoring Suzie. Suzie was trying to get Kiyo's attention by making funny faces, but Kiyo was just looking up at the sky, thinking… "Sherrie and Brago were so good as a group. They had the patience for each other, the teamwork, the cooperation, and the skills!" Kiyo thought. Then he remembered something. Then he said out loud, "How could I be so stupid! Sherrie is Miss. Sherra of that mansion!" Kiyo groaned and plopped back down onto his bed.

"Kiyo? Is there some girl that you know that you're not telling me about?" whimpered Suzie, who had adopted a watery face.

"Sherrie, she's a… She's somebody that I battled," replied Kiyo hesitantly.

"Oh! Then why didn't you tell me! Grab your jacket and lets go buy a gift and go visit her!" shouted Suzie gleefully.


	2. The Visit

Chapter 2

The visit

At Sherrie's House

Sherrie's point of view

As soon as the doorbell rang, I snapped out of my reverie. Who could that be? It couldn't be Brago returning from a search, remembered Sherrie.

Regular point of view

"Miss Sherrie, you have visitors," said a gentleman.

"Who would that be?" asked Sherrie.

"They did not present themselves," said the gentleman. The man walked out to bring the visitors. Sherrie sat with her back to them… Kiyo had looked around the grand house. It was spotless and beautiful. Everything was so shiny and attractive. Kiyo spotted the grand leather chair that Sherrie had facing away from them while Suzie was too busy awing the beautiful stuff in the house like: The shiny vases, the gorgeous statues, the artistic paintings, the grand piano, etc.

"I didn't expect you, Kiyo," said Sherrie, breaking the silence.

"Sherrie, you never mentioned that you were Miss Sherra of the Hilltop Mansion!" stated Kiyo. In this while, Suzie grew too occupied to notice they were talking already.

"Sit down. Why do you need to know that? It was simply a fight, you don't need to know your opponent's life," stated Sherrie calmly.

"Don't you miss the Mamotos? Don't you care that you are never going to see them ever again?" asked Kiyo, testing Sherrie's emotions toward Brago.

"Do you think I care?" asked Sherrie.

"I think you don't care at all. All your doing is sitting their sipping tea!" pointed Kiyo, he was still testing.

"Well Kiyo, you are awfully wrong! I do care that I will have nothing to do for the rest of my life!" said Sherrie, composing herself from showing any emotions.

Kiyo was a little bit upset and bursted out, " You don't care at all for Zatch, Brago or any other Mamoto, do you? All you can think is that you will have nothing to do!"

**Author's note:** Was that a little bit unexciting? I know it isn't THAT exciting. I did this chapter when I was bored to death and had nothing to do! Sorry!


	3. Battle Of The Words

Chapter 3

Battle Of The Words

(glaring) Sherri and Kiyo were having eye wars… Suzie was in a reverie. Sherri was killing Kiyo at eye wars. Sherri was thinking, "If I do tell him that what I care, he'll think I'm weak…. But if I don't tell, then he'll think I don't care…." Sherri was in deep thought. "She doesn't care… Or maybe she does…" thought Kiyo.

"I care… I care that I will never see Brago again, he was a friend," said Sherri, "But what do you care about him? All you care is that your little friend Zatch, who you won't see again is gone!" That stumped Kiyo.

"I do not just care about Zatch! I care for every Mamoto!" decided Kiyo.

"I care for every Mamoto," mimicked Sherri. Kiyo was very upset. He knew that he didn't mean that, he only cared for a few Mamotos.

"Way to go, Kiyo… I see, you ONLY care for a few Mamotos!" smirked Sherri. Kiyo was shocked, how could she have read his mind?

"Hhow… Do you know?" asked Kiyo.

"Some people just know," said Sherri…


	4. Knowing the secret

Chapter 4

Knowing The Secret

Sherri Smirked, "Oh… Have I mentioned? I have a power! I got one from being transferred to being a Mamodo for a day!" Kiyo gasped… How could that be? …………. There was silence between them for a while, while Sherri sipped tea.

"Kiyo? Are you all right? You look a bit…. Pale and shakened!" smirked Sherri.

"Will you stop it, Sherri!" shouted Kiyo.

"Oh I wouldn't stop it Kiyo! Just like you trying to annoy me with your 'do I care' speech! Hmm," evil-grinned Sherri. Kiyo slammed his hand onto his forehead and regretted it… That really hurt!

"Sherri, why don't I work this out? You obviously care for CURTAIN Mamodos, but still that doesn't prove that you are just as evil as a person!" declared Kiyo, smirking, too. Sherri who was once calm sipping her tea spat it out again and shouted, "I AM NOT EVIL! If you call me evil, you are just as evil as moa!" Kiyo was dumb-founded even though he was smart…

"Evil, who ever called YOU evil? Oh ya! I did!" smirked a laughing Kiyo. Sherri was now fuming. Smoke was rising out of her head anime style.

"Oh! Suzie, is she your GIRLFRIED?" teased Sherri. Now Kiyo was now the one fuming…

"Now Sherri, I'll show you just how much Suzie is NOT my girlfriend. May we excuse ourselves to another room?" Sighed Kiyo. Sherri, who still didn't have a clue what was going to happen, nodded. Now Kiyo was shocked. Sherri didn't know what was going to happen! Might as well do it sense you kinda like her and you don't have a GIRLFRIEND, thought Kiyo. They walked to another room sense Suzie was still dazed from all the pretty stuff.

**Author's Note: Sorry! I kinda messed up spelling Mamodo in the past! Excuse me 4 that! I'm really sorry that the chapters r so short!**


	5. What Kiyo Did

Chapter 5

What Kiyo Did

Hey everybody! I'm trying to finish this story fast so I can write a Rave Master/ Love Hina fanfic. I hope you like the story so far… PLZ SEND A REVIEW!

At Sherri's House in anther room

"So, do you really want me to show you?" asked Kiyo. Sherri finally understood what he meant by shoeing, but before she could do anything, Kiyo kissed her… Sherri was shocked; her body wouldn't react to that. Kiyo had his arms around her waist and was kissing her! Oh how mad Brago would have been if he was there! Sherri finally snapped and broke away. Her face was flushed and she shouted, "You pervert! How dare you!" She gave Kiyo an extremely hard slap… BAM!

After that, they left for the room they came from… Sherri was still fuming, but she managed…

"Kiyo, why don't we write a paper on what the Mamodos had taught us? Then we can exchange it, so that we both understand each other?" suggested Sherri.

"Sure!" said Kiyo. He really thought that was a good idea because then, he may have a girlfriend!

**PLZ SEND REVIEWS! SECOND 2 LAST CHAPTER COMING!**


	6. second 2 last Chapter

**Chapter 6**

**Second 2 Last Chapter**

**Author's Note: This is the second 2 last chapter. I hope you all liked the story… Sorry it's kind of boring cause this is my 1st fanfiction. **

_Sherri's Paper_

_The Mamodo, Brago, made a huge impact onto my life. He kind of opened me to the world… I can't count how many times Brago had saved me from others, and myself… Brago cracked my cocoon and set me free into the world… Not really free, but free. He taught me the true meaning of friendship from what we went through together, he made me braver… I remember, at first I had to fake suicide to get him to listen to me instead of me to him… Then it was a slippery and watery, swaying friendship… From that, we learned team work… He also taught me to love, he truly cared for me… He told me, "I always though that when I became King, I would walk away without looking back… But now, I know that's not true, I really want to look back." That was what he had said, I believed him because before he left, he did look back… That Mamodo, he taught me a lot even though he didn't know it… Wherever he is now in the Mamodo world, I thank him for all he ever did to me… I guess that's what that Mamodo had taught me…_

When Kiyo finished reading Sherri's paper, he wanted to cry… He wanted to sob… So that's what Sherri had had always inside of her… She really believed that he, Kiyo would understand… Brago had taught Sherri a lot… Now, he really really understood her…

_Kiyo's Paper_

_When Zatch came, I always thought of him as an annoying little monster eating fish popsicles… Then I got to know what Zatch really was… He proved to be loyal to be, when Sherri and Brago came to take him away… To burn the red book… Now that he is gone, I understood his whole purpose, my father sent him because he would be loyal to me and teach me responsibility… He really did get me lots of friends through the way… He was a real hero… I always thought he was going to be that annoying twerp through his whole life, but I guess for a Mamodo, that was ok… Zatch was a real good hero who helped me get friends because I was so bad at making them… I guess that's what Zatch had taught me… That Mamodo… _

You would have to say, that Sherri was impressed by what Kiyo wrote. It showed that he, too, cared for Zatch… Sherri was thinking…. They both had a lot in common, but can they work it out?

**Author's Note: After this fanfic, I'm gonna write "Knowing Your Friend/enemy" **


	7. Finalee

Chapter 7

Better To Stop Now

**Author's Note: This chapter is 4 all romantic reviewers who sent me a review wanting more romance.**

At Sherri's House: Still

Sherri faced Kiyo.

"So, Kiyo, you really did learn something from Zatch… Um, not a lot but something," stated Sherri, trying to start a conversation.

"Yah… You learned more from Brago then I ever did," said Kiyo, he wanted to keep the conversation.

"Oh yah… I'm much better than you!" smiled Sherri.

"Oh yah, right," said Kiyo, he was using sarcasm.

"Of course I'm right!" said Sherri, ignoring the fact that Kiyo was being sarcastic… "So, you want to come star watching tonight?" asked Sherri.

"Sure!" answered Kiyo… "Where?"

"Devil's Cliff!" replied Sherri, "I'll pick you up at 9."

At Devil's Cliff

"Wow! The stars are so beautiful!" exclaimed Kiyo… He was hoping for you-know-what.

"Yah!" mumbled Sherri, staring up at the star-filled night sky… Stars of yellow, red, blue, green, etc, were all up there…

"Your much prettier than the stars," whispered Kiyo… Sherri was surprised, but jut to be sure that he wasn't kidding she asked, "What?"

"Nothing!" lied Kiyo… "You know, I used to think that you were evil."

"I understand… I mean, you would think Brago looked evil, didn't you?" asked Sherri.

" Yah!" mumbled Kiyo… He sighed and closed in… Sherri saw that, but she didn't mind, after all? Brago wasn't here, right? "Hope you aren't watching Brago!" thought Sherri. Kiyo's arms rapped around her… Her slender arms around his neck… Lips touching, kissing… What could be more? The full moon was behind them, but that didn't matter. Cause right now, they were together…


End file.
